


oumami sexy time....

by wallball98



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Riding, bottom ouma, damb amami...., for you 5 oumami fans, oumas kinda ooc srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallball98/pseuds/wallball98
Summary: tl;dr oumas a little shit but he still gets what he wants (i.e Rantaros d





	oumami sexy time....

**Author's Note:**

> haiiii i don’t write that much so pls excuse the fact this sucks and oumas ooc but i love these 2 and there isn’t enough content of rantaro taking ouma to poundtown

H

 

Rantarou stared at the ceiling. Another unsuccessful day of trying to escape had come and gone by, and no one was any closer to finding any way to escape. Or prove that the killing game was anything less than real. The only bit of progress made that day was a closet with a jammed door was finally able to be opened. To find nothing of course.   
Towards the evening, small groups of classmates began to separate from the rest, and eventually the crowd had dissipated and everyone had gone to their rooms. The adventurer was one of the last people to stop looking for clues for the day, along with K1-B0, Saihara and Momota. Akamatsu was there, mostly to spend time with Shuichi, and Ouma had disappeared much earlier in the day. In fact, he was one of the first people to give up and leave, stating he “needed some time away from you hoes”.   
Without much more of an explanation, the supreme leader had taken off in the direction of his room. Amami almost wondered why he left.   
Fast forward several hours and there was Rantarou, standing in the shower. He had washed his hair a while ago, and was now more or less standing in the warm water and trying to unwind.   
Unwinding wasn’t easy. 

After a few more minutes of staring into the oblivion, the green haired boy turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He patted his hair dry, and wrapping a towel around his waist he opened the door to enter the main room. Except it wasn’t empty.   
Rantarou almost immediately felt the presence, and his adrenaline spiked. Imagine how fucking terrible it’d be to get murdered with only a towel on to cover your balls. 

Cr-eak.   
Almost jumping backwards, the boy quickly snapped his head towards the sound.   
Kokichi fucking Ouma had got into his room. And it was almost comical how little of an attempt he had made to hide himself. “...Are you here to kill me?” The green haired boy stated, almost monotone. He knew he could overpower ouma alone, with his small stature and his seemingly weak build. But Ouma with a weapon would be a completely different story. Not to mention the fact Rantarou had no clothes on. 

Rantarou didn’t want to have to do such a thing though. Especially not to Ouma. Amami knew he probably wouldn’t try anything, considering the amount of time they spend together, but it was always good to stay cautious in situations like this.   
Ouma just smiled. It was a squinty eyed, sinister looking smile. A shadow cast by the lone lock of hair hanging down his forehead only completed the look he must’ve been going for. If the look he was going for was ‘four year old but with a knife.’ The facial expression didn’t look like it belonged on the boy. It was unnatural.   
“Why would I kill my beloved Rantarou-chan?...”, Ouma cooed.   
Rantarou only frowned. Rantarou seemed to get an extra amount of attention from Kokichi. Sometimes, he could only imagine the small boy’s intent to be getting under his skin, but with ouma it was hard to tell. He gave really mixed messages sometimes.   
“Then why are you here, Ouma.”  
“Oh ouchhhh... using my last name huh? That hurts Ranty... after all we’ve been through together too~? I might just cryyyyy...”  
Ouma was avoiding the question.  
Rantarou didn’t know if he could frown more, but he definitely did try.   
“What do you want?” The adventurer started, squinting. Ouma giggled, almost silently. In fact, it would’ve been easy to miss it if not for his shoulders bouncing up and down in an almost theatrical manner. He took a few slow steps towards Rantarou, and soon they were only a few feet away from each other.   
The creepy smile from before had been suddenly replaced by a look of annoyance. “I want to spend time with you silly.... are you really that dense? How thick is that pretty skull of yours... Why else would I break in here?” He held up a hairpin and tried to wink. There was only so many people that he could’ve taken it from, and Rantarou doubted he asked before he did. Amami only sighed. “Did you just call my skull pretty. And why didn’t you just ask if I wanted to hang out? You know I probably would’ve said yes.” 

Despite his annoying games, Ouma was someone that Amami had a soft spot for. He was interesting, witty, and seemed to enjoy his company for reasons other than he was ‘fuckin hot as hell’, as Miu had stated only days before. “I guess I did huh? everything about you is pretty after all~” Ouma took another step forward.   
“That’s incredibly... cheesy,”   
Another step.   
Amami squinted again. What was Ouma’s deal, seriously. This time, Rantarou took a step forwards.   
“Maybe being cheesy is the only way I can get my point across..”   
That was weird.   
Ouma’s voice had changed. It seemed a bit hushed.   
“What point are you trying to get across?”   
“Heh... . .”   
He was even quieter now.   
And he was looking down at Rantarou’s towel. More like, he looked like he was boggling at what laid underneath. Rantarou was just moments ago making eye contact with the smaller boy, so when Ouma looked down, he followed his eyes to see what he was looking at.   
Oh.   
“Why... did you come here exactly..?” Rantarou’s heartbeat quickened ever so slightly, and an odd feeling blossomed through his chest. Anxiety maybe.   
The energy around Ouma had drastically changed, and quickly too. He was still staring at Rantarou’s.. towel. He seemed to be embarrassed..?   
When he looked up after what felt like years, Rantarou’s heart skipped a beat.   
Ouma was blushing. His eyebrows were scrunched upwards ever so slightly... his eyes looked glassy. The sides of his lips tugged downwards into a pout.   
“I...”  
Rantarou’s breath caught in his throat and he gulped. What was happening? Did he seriously just break into his room to crack a shitty joke and stare at his dick? Ouma looked down again and licked his lips. What the fuck?   
Another step by Ouma and the gap between the two was mere inches.   
“What’d you come here to do, Ouma,” Rantarou repeated. His tone had dropped. Ouma didn’t respond. Instead, he exhaled. Rantarou’s eyes dropped again to stare at Ouma’s mouth, and then took a big risk and glanced even lower. Rantarou inhaled sharply. Ouma had a slight tent in his pants. Again, what the fuck? The cogs in Amami’s brain seemed to be moving slowly, but when it clicked? He smirked. Ouma had a literal boner. He... wanted to fuck. But he was planning on being the dominant one. Emphasis on the planning. The second Amami started to question Ouma he got flustered and backed down.   
Amami was definitely down for this. Ouma could be a brat at times, but god was he cute. And Amami was definitely guilty to thinking about Ouma during... more private activities he engaged in while he was alone in his room. Rantarou knew that Ouma would probably be too embarrassed to take initiative, so he decided to get things moving on his own. And considering how on edge Ouma seemed already, Amami didn’t think there would have to be much effort to get him in his lap.   
“You come here with a plan in mind, hm~? What happened to your confidence, Kokichi?”   
Ouma stared at the ground and his silent streak continued. Rantarou closed the gap almost completely and leaned down to line up his lips with Ouma’s ear. In a tone barely above a whisper,  
“Did you come here so I could fuck You, Ouma?”   
Ouma whimpered. The smaller boy shifted in place, and buried his face into Rantarou’s shoulder. Amami could feel his quickened breathing against his skin. “Hmm~? Did you come here so you could get fucked? So you could bounce your pretty little ass on my cock?..” He could feel Kokichi quickly nod against his shoulder. Rantarou couldn’t feel himself breath. His dick was definitely doing the thinking right now. Did that seriously just come out of his own mouth? It seemed to be appetizing enough though.   
Ouma started planting small, airy kisses on his shoulder, his collarbone, more an act of clingy restlessness than trying to get a response out of the taller boy. Well. This is happening now apparently. Rantarou really wasn’t complaining though. The smaller boy drew still and mumbled something. Rantarou didn’t understand what he said, so he gently placed a finger under his chin and tilted it upwards so he could see the boy’s face. Ouma made a point to avoid eye contact, but he still softly mumbled;   
“Fuck me...”   
The adventurer’s composure snapped. Amami made quick work of slipping ouma out of his jacket, keeping his bandana on, while ouma slipped out of his shoes and weakly kicked them to the side. Next came off his pants. Rantarou’s hands were shaking ever so slightly as he tried to slip them off of Ouma’s narrow, yet curvy hips. They looked girly. His hand brushed against the tent in Kokichi’s pants and Kokichi gasped. The leader stepped out of his pants and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. 

Ouma’s bright underwear appeared to be oversaturated, they were such a stark contrast from his pale skin. Amami’s hand gently tapped Ouma’s briefs, to ask if it was okay to take them off. Rantarou was pent up but that didn’t stop him from getting consent before he did anything too drastic.   
Ouma turned to the bed and shuffled over to sit down, almost tripping over his unfortunately placed shoes. Once he was sitting down, and Amami had met him at the bed, Rantarou got down on his knees. Ouma guided Rantarou’s hands to the waistband of his boxers. For the first time in a while, the two made eye contact.   
Ouma’s face was far more blushed than Rantarou’s. Slowly, Amami slipped him out of his underwear. Kokichi’s dick bounced free and he inhaled lightly. His cock was as large as you’d expect from someone of his size, and it was on the more narrow side. The head was flushed. A thin trail of hair traveled down the leaders abdomen and spread out into a soft bush at the front of the base of his shaft.   
How cute.   
Rantarou tapped Ouma’s leg lightly again, and after gaining a shaky nod from the boy, he gently wedged his hands in between Ouma’s knees and spread his legs.  
The adventurer gripped the leader’s knees, leaned in and began to pepper Kokichi’s inner thighs with kisses. Whenever he bit down ever so slightly, the sound that left the supreme leaders mouth sounded like a hiccup. Slowly, Amami traveled higher   
and higher   
and higher   
Up the purple haired boy’s thighs, until his nose rested in the patch of hair on the base front of his shaft. Ouma was completely still. Rantarou looked up at him. He had the lower half of his face hidden in his bandana.   
How fucking cute.   
Slowly, Rantarou took his hand off of one of Ouma’s knees and gently gripped the erection. He was right about to ask permission but a “please...” sputtered out by the boy above him was all he needed to hear. Amami opened his mouth and slowly guided Kokichi’s dick inside of it. Ouma almost immediately wrapped his legs around Rantarou’s back, pulling him closer.   
“R..antarou.. please-“ Ouma didn’t really know what he was asking for. He was, however, cut off by a hum on Rantarou’s part, a pleased noise, and the feeling of the vibrations Kokichi received in turn made him let out a shaky gasp.   
The taller boy immediately got to setting a rhythm he could stick to, using his hand to tug at the base while he used his tongue around the head. The tongue piercing sliding against the slit definitely added to the stimulation the leader was receiving. Ouma quickly melted into a gasping mess, and he grabbed the back of Amami’s head to push himself farther down the other’s throat. The gagging was at a minimum unsurprisingly, considering the size of the dick in question. Ouma’s feet began to start dragging up and down Amami’s back. He was quite obviously enjoying himself too much to notice how much fidgeting he was engaging in. His one hand was tangled in Amami’s hair and tugged on the soft strands every so often, while his free hand was holding the bandana over his mouth in an attempt to quiet himself. Which wasn’t working.   
Small moans dripped out of his mouth like honey, as did precum out of his cock. The soft noises leaving his mouth were endearing to Amami, and his heart swole in affection. Rantarou closed his eyes and hummed, and the vibrations seemed to send Ouma close to the edge sooner than he had expected. Amami took his hand off of the boy’s cock and instead slid the entire thing into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, and deepthroated Kokichi’s dick with relative ease.   
A loud whine left Ouma’s mouth, and the grip on Amami’s head grew tighter. Not more than a few minutes could’ve gone by before the familiar feeling of an incoming orgasm started to bubble in Ouma’s abdomen. Kokichi’s hips began to roll involuntarily, and the smaller boy gently fucked the taller’s mouth. Amami didn’t mind, he wasn’t being choked too much. He slid his tongue to the bottom of his mouth and let the smaller boy use him.  
Before Amami had time to react, Kokichi bucked his hips and with a gasp he came into the other boy’s mouth. Amami’s eyes widened in surprise but he swallowed everything with a hum of satisfaction. Ouma continued to gently buck into Amami’s mouth as he rode out his orgasm, and when he was done, the hand holding the bandana over his mouth fell to the bed. Ouma’s breath, short and harsh, began to slow down as his orgasmic high wore off. His face was bright crimson still however, and looking down at Rantarou, he spoke;   
“That was nice..” his confidence hadn’t seemed to have returned.   
Rantarou slid the softening cock out of his mouth with a crude popping sound, and chuckled. Ouma was cute. He wiped his mouth and wasted no time sitting down on the bed next to Kokichi. The smaller boy waited half a beat before climbing into Amami’s lap. Even though Kokichi had already gotten off at this point, Rantarou didn’t have enough time to touch himself. And it was painfully obvious, judging by the hard cock that was currently poking at Ouma’s underside through the towel.   
Kokichi has noticed as well, as his eyes widened the moment he sat down in Amami’s lap and felt the tent pressed up against him. The supreme leader thought out his next course of action. Still staying silent, Ouma grabbed Amami’s hand, and after taking the rings off of the fingers, he singled out the middle finger. Amami was confused for half a second before Kokichi took the finger in his mouth, successfully coating it in his own saliva. Ouma finally made eye contact with Amami, and the adventurer’s eyes all but boggled at the purple haired boy sucking on his middle digit.   
This time was Rantarou’s turn to blush. His hand was guided down to Ouma’s ass. Ouma shifted and got up so his knees were supporting him on either side of Amami’s legs, and he broke the silence. “You have to get me ready...” he said softly. Ouma seemed to be a completely different person than Amami was used to. He was so quiet... in all the times Rantarou had imagined something like this going down between the two, he always thought that Ouma would be more talkative. Hell, the thought of Ouma being the dominant one, all smirks and teases, had entered the adventurer’s mind during some particularly lonely nights.   
Inhaling, Amami slowly slid the tip of his finger inside of Kokichi, who tensed up immediately. When the finger entered Ouma entirely, and Amami’s knuckles met with soft skin, the leader hissed.   
“Are you okay?” Amami’s voice dripped with concern. Kokichi only wiggled his bottom and huffed.   
“F-Fuck, Just... get me ready..” he mumbled. Fueled by the knowledge that Kokichi was okay, he got to work stretching Ouma and getting him ready for what was to come. He pumped his finger inside of his classmate, and after Ouma’s hisses began to melt into mewls he added another finger and stretched him further.   
He pressed his index finger against the bundle of nerves inside of the smaller boy and Ouma squeaked. Rantarou quickened the pace and fingered the smaller boy, making the ‘come here’ motion to hit his prostate. Ouma started to get restless and began to push himself down on Amami’s fingers, wordlessly begging him to hit the same spot again. And he got what he wanted.   
He fucked himself on Rantarou’s fingers, squeaking and gasping again and again after his most sensitive spot was jabbed at.   
The scene was fucking hot, and it took a bit of willpower on Amami’s end not to flip him over and fuck him into the mattress.   
When the sensations Ouma was feeling began to start feeling too good, and blood started rushing to his cock again, he slid himself off of Rantarou’s fingers with a sigh. He sat back down on Amami’s lap and teasingly wiggled his ass, earning a grunt from the taller boy.   
Rantarou gently held onto Ouma and slid backwards so his back rested against the headboard of the bed. Things were finally getting started for real. He was sitting against the bed and Ouma was straddling his barely clothed cock. He quickly realized the ‘barely clothed’ was still clothed, and that was becoming a problem. Amami pulled the sides of the towel, and when it unfolded he was exposed completely with ease. The cold air hitting his already flushed erection made him gasp, and the feeling of finally getting friction on his bare dick was heavenly.   
“I’m gonna... um...” Ouma said quietly. Amami understood what he was trying to say. The smaller boy lifted himself and grabbed Rantarou’s shaft with his hand, earning a grunt from the adventurer. He aimed the head right against his entrance, and then slowly began to lower himself onto it. He slowly sank down onto the cock and hissed, it was a more intense feeling than Rantarou’s fingers alone.  
Rantarou didn’t have to get used to any uncomfortable feelings first however, and instead he immediately felt pleasure as his dick was slowly surrounded by Ouma’s ass. He groaned and closed his eyes. Ouma was so fucking tight and hot around his cock and holy shit did it feel good. He moaned out a soft “Ouma...” and the supreme leader in question only exhaled in response.   
Ouma seemed to stay still for a few moments to get adjusted to the size, and when the stinging subsided he slowly raised himself up again.   
Only to immediately drop back down again.   
And fast.   
Rantarou’s eyes flew open as the feeling of Ouma quickly surrounding him almost made him shoot right then and there.   
“...”  
“Ouma?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Unless you want me to come in thirty seconds flat and be of no use to you, I suggest you don’t do that without warning me.”  
“nish...” Kokichi bit his lip and began to bounce on the member inside of him. Rantarou’s hands began to move around Ouma’s body; his shoulders, his back. At one point Amami’s hands traveled down Ouma’s sides onto his hips, and aided Ouma on his ride by pushing him down harder on his cock. Ouma was bouncing up and down pretty hard on Amami’s dick, and his own member had grown erect again. Ouma’s hands came to rest on Amami’s shoulders. As Amami’s thrusts became more harsh, a long string of whines began to start tumbling out of Ouma’s mouth, as his prostate was hit over and over again with only a few moments in between to gain composure. A notably harsh thrust had Ouma squeaking.   
“R...Rant-arou..haahh... Rantarouuu...” One hand quickly snapped over his mouth to stifle himself, but one of Amami’s hands left his waist to grab at it. “Don’t... I want to hear you.... you sound so cute...” the taller boy gasped out. Ouma nodded, and his hand left his mouth and rested back on Amami’s shoulder. Rantarou bucked up into him and he flat out moaned, making little to no attempt to quiet himself this time.   
Rantarou started kissing and nipping at Ouma’s neck. When he found the spot that made Ouma squirm he bit down and the smaller boy’s voice cracked mid gasp. He eventually stopped assaulting the supreme leader’s neck with kisses and leaned into his ear again. “You’re so fucking tight...” This earned him a shaky nod from Ouma. “I probably used to be.... ah.. even tighter... I’ve-fffuck, I’ve been doing things to mysssself....I left earlier t..fuck..” Amami groaned. Holy shit. The mental image of Ouma fucking himself, because of him, it was almost too much for Rantarou to imagine.   
“Fuck, fuck,” Amami was blushing from his cheeks to his ears. It was then when Rantarou remembered the one thing Ouma was wearing- his bandana. A hand slid up the leader’s waist up to his shoulder, and then behind his neck. When Ouma felt a hand grasping the knot of his bandana, any pride he still had was immediately lost as he started begging Rantarou to choke him.   
“Please... Please- Rantarouu... pull on- it....” His speech was choppy.   
Rantarou looked at Ouma’s face for any hint of uncomfort towards the idea, and when he saw nothing but a pleading expression on the smaller boys face, he tangled the knot of the bandana in his fingers and tugged. Ouma’s body jolted. The response the taller boy got was immediate. “Harder~! Harderr... Amami please~!” Ouma all but begged him. And Amami did as he was told. He held all the extra fabric surrounding the knot of fabric and tugged backwards at an upward angle, making sure the smaller boy wouldn’t be pulled onto his back and off of his cock. It worked quite well, and the lack of blood getting to Ouma’s brain was quite apparent. Amami watched in awe as Ouma started crying, the different feelings he was experiencing being ecstatic. He shamelessly smashed his ass down to meet with Amami’s thrusts, his prostrate getting stimulated without mercy. The green haired boy let go of the supreme leader’s bandana and instead used a hand to choke him, the smaller boy in question’s eyes rolling upwards in pure ecstasy.   
“Look at you... you’re so shameless....” All Amami got in return was a pitiful squeak as another harsh thrust left the small boy almost doubling over.   
“You’re pent up huh? You can’t just stop at me sucking you off? Ahahah...   
You need me to fuck you too..? You’re almost pitiful, Kokichi... it’s a good thing you’re so tight around my cock, I could do this all day...”  
A sob left Ouma’s mouth.   
“Hahah... . You need this so- bad don’t you? Your fingers won’t do the trick for you? You just had to barge in my room and practically beg for my cock? You just had to get fucked by me?”   
“Fuck- yes...” Amami’s dirty talking had come out of nowhere, his already fogged brain struggling to think of things to say.   
“Was Saihara-Chan busy? What about Momota? Were you going door to door begging for cock? You’re so fucking pathetic Ouma.”   
Ouma seemed to be melting, the poor leader’s member jolting with every attack to his prostate.   
“Noooo... N-ooo... only you....”  
Amami growled through gritted teeth.   
“Speak up.”  
“I chose y-you.... only you...”  
Ouma’s bouncing was getting erratic, and Amami’s pace was quickly growing sloppy as well.  
“I want you to come for me.. show me how much the esteemed supreme leader loves my cock...”  
With the enthusiasm of a pornstar, Ouma began speaking praise of Amami’s dick. Terms along the lines of ‘It’s so big~!’ And ‘I could ride it forever~!’ were pouring out of his mouth. Ouma was obviously losing it, his heart eyes for Amami were apparent as he leaned forward and smashed their lips together.   
Ouma closed his eyes and in mere moments he was coming again, untouched, this time onto his own stomach.   
The sudden tightening around his own dick sent Amami over the edge and he came with a grunt of the other’s name, lost into the smaller boy’s mouth. Rantarou and Ouma both rode out their orgasms, Ouma immediately going limp as his unimpressive stamina finally caught up to him. Rantarou’s hips came to a stop around the same time that the bouncing on Kokichi’s part began to die down as well. Neither of them were in a rush to separate from each other, and rather spent the time kissing each other. It was slower this time, more romantic, and when Amami finally began to lift Ouma off of his soft member he heard a silent whine escape the smaller boy’s lips. They slowly disconnected from each other and both laid down. Amami took note of the fact the supreme leader made no attempt to clean himself.   
“.....”  
“Can we cuddle?”  
“...Go grab some tissues.”  
They spent the rest of the night embracing each other, and in the morning there was no sudden attempts to leave the other’s arms. Neither of them were prepared to see the look on Saihara-Chan’s face as they walked into the dinner hall for breakfast together.   
Saihara’s room is right next to Amami’s.


End file.
